Blackmail Smoke
by Nil1875
Summary: On a normal morning at Hogwarts, smoke appears over Draco's head. What's it spelling? Harry/Draco K ONESHOT Year 7 Non-HBP&DH Complaint


Written honestly in 20 minutes. Odd idea that popped into my head, not really any point to it. Hope ya like it, review!!! 8D

* * *

It seemed like any other morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraf and Wizardry, until Ronald Weasly snorted into his Pumpkin Juice.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the Great Hall, with his normal swagger of course, but this morning, there was something different. Over his head floated what seemed to be a cloud of thick green smoke. As he walked it started to solidify into letters, and that's when Ron spotted him.

Next to Ron, Harry Potter was enjoying his pancakes, when he was forced to clap Ron on the back to keep from choking.

"What?" he asked, before Ron pointed.

Harry looked around to see Malfoy, calmly sitting at the Slytherin table across the hall. As Harry watched the smoke finished solidifying, and spelled out in big bold letters, 'Faggot'

With a sigh Harry pulled out his wand and waved it discreetly, muttering the counter spell to the smoke words, and watched as it vanished.

"What'd you do that for Harry?" Ron asked. "It was just getting funny."

"Honestly Ron," Harry muttered. "We're seventeen. Don't you think it's a bit petty to be putting labels on people?"

Ron shrugged. "It's Malfoy."

Harry shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

Later that day when he saw Malfoy in potions he dispelled the smoke again. This time is had spelled out 'Queer' which in Harry's opinion was even less inventive than the first insult.

Malfoy walked around all day in ignorance, never knowing that the Hero of the Wizarding world was saving him from embarrassment. He heard whispers following him, but that was nothing new. Not when half the school admired him, and the other half hated him.

Over lunch Harry dispelled 'Muggle's Friend' with a pointed frown. The letters had been red this time.

"Hermione, is there any way to trace who that's coming from?" he'd asked the cleverest witch of his year.

Having seen the smoke this time she nodded slightly. "Next time it happens, cast the tracing charm Flitwick taught us fourth year, see if it works."

In Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon, 'Gryffindor Lover' was spelled out in flashing red and gold letters. The Slytherin's were sniggering quietly, and the Gryffindor's were oblivious.

Harry cast the charm before his dispelled the smoke, and was surprised when it went straight to Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who has always fancied Malfoy. Or so he'd thought.

After dinner Harry left the Great Hall and saw Malfoy headed for the dungeons. Letters were forming over his head again, in black letters again.

"Oy! Malfoy!" he called.

Malfoy turned, his trademark sneer on his face. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Got a question about our potions assignment, since you're so much better at the class than I am."

Malfoy practically preened. "So Potter has finally sank to asking my help as he? Why would I say yes?"

Harry strode past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the doors and out onto the castle grounds.

"Maybe because I've been keeping you from being humiliated all day long," he muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about? Unhand me Potter!" Malfoy growled as he yanked his arm away.

Harry sighed as they came to a stop in the shadows of the castle. "Look," he said, and conjured a mirror from thin air and held it up so Malfoy could see the words over his head, which now spelled 'Blood Traitor!' which didn't surprise Harry after the Muggle comment that morning.

Malfoy's jaw dropped as he grabbed the mirror and looked at them more closely.

"What the hell?? What did you do Potter!?" he nearly screamed.

"Like I said, I've been getting rid of it all day. That's the 5th one today."

Malfoy glared at the smoke before he waved his own wand and got rid of it. "Why?"

"We're in seventh year Malfoy, there's no need for anyone to act like a petty second year anymore," Harry scowled.

"Who's doing it then?"

"Parkinson, actually."

At Harry's words Malfoy paled visibly which for him was quite an achievement.

"What else did they say?" he asked quietly as he leaned against the castle was for support.

Harry blinked. He didn't think Malfoy would want to know, then again, it was Malfoy.

"Well, at breakfast it said 'Faggot' in black letters, like now, then 'Queer' in potions, 'Muggle Friend' in red over lunch, 'Gryffindor Lover' flashing in our colors in Care of Magical Creatures, then now…"

Malfoy blinked then closed his eyes, biting him lip. So Parkinson knew. She knew his deepest secret. And she was attempting to broadcast it to the entire school.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"What?" Malfoy snapped.

"Why would she do something like this?" Harry glared as more words appeared over Draco's head. He waved them away before they could solidify.

"Apparently she discovered my best kept secret," Draco muttered under his breath.

"You're gay." It was a statement, not a question, and Malfoy opened his eyes and glared when Harry snorted with laughter.

"Sorry Draco, but we've all known that for years. It's no big secret. I mean, look at how concerned you are about your hair and clothes?" Harry sniggered.

Draco blushed then shook his head. "That's not it…though I would have preferred not knowing that the whole castle knows about me."

"Well then wha--" Harry didn't finish his scentance. Over Malfoy's head the words 'I hope you and the green-eyes boy wonder are happy, Whore' had appeared.

"Potter, as priceless as the expression on your face is, what is wrong with you now?" Malfoy sighed.

"Er…Well Malfoy…I think she succeeded in broadcasting your secret…By the way, how long have you been in love with me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco cringed and held up the mirror again, before he angrily vanished the words. "She's going to pay," he muttered.

"I'm guessing it's about as long as you've been insulting me?" Harry grinned.

Truth be told he's been in love with the Slytherin since second year, but obviously he thought Draco hated him. So he'd never done anything about it

With a frown Draco nodded. "Go ahead Potter, tease me, make fun of me, what do I care anymore?"

"Oh, I won't be doing that. I told you, it's petty and immature. We are seventeen after all," he smirked. "No, I'll be doing something quite different."

With a grin as the confused expression on Draco's face Harry reached up and dragged him forward by his robes, sealing their mouths together. Harry grinned when Draco reciprocated, shoving him into the wall and snogging him senseless.

"Remind me to thank Pansy later," he muttered as he dragged Malfoy closer. Malfoy just snickered.


End file.
